¡Canterlot tenemos problemas!
by ally forever
Summary: Twilight vuelve a Canterlot high,a derrotar a nuevas enemigas pero al parecer no solo a eso ya que sus amigas tienen cierto sentimiento por seis chicos.
1. ¡De regreso a canterlot high!

**OSEA NOSE SI NOTARON ME CONFUNDI Y PUBLIQUE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO EN EL PRIMERO T.T ELIMINANDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y LO TUBE QUE HACER DE NUEVO OSEA SOY SUPER MEGA INTELIGENTE QUE ME EQUIVOQUE :V COMO SEA Y AQUI VAMOS CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO POR SEGUNDA VEZ (?)**

* * *

 **¡DE REGRESO A CANTERLOT HIGH!**

 **~My Little pony no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro~**

Twilight estaba en su castillo junto con spike estaban acomodando libros mientras charlaban sobre boberias x3

Spike:oye twilight tu crees que le guste a rarity 7u7

Twilight:spike por decima vez no le gustas

Spike:y tu que sabes sobre el amor...lo unico que sabes es lo que lees en los libros

Twilight:¡eso no es cierto!yo es que el amor es...ete...¿lindo?

Spike:debe ser una broma no-dijo mientras se daba una palmada en su cara x3

Twilight:hay como sea porque no mejor hablamos sobre emm...el clima ¿?

Spike:el clima esta bien...bien volvamos a hablar sobre el amor...

Twilight:ete mejor hablemos sobre emm ¡rainbow dash!...emm...supe que ella sabe volar?-intentaba esquivar el tema de amor (pobre twilight no sabes nada sobre el amor T.T okno xD)

Spike:twilight...ella es una pegaso es OBVIO que sabe volar-dijo mirandola con una cara de encerio ¿?

Twilight:emm bueno si jeje eso es obvio tambien supe que emm a ella emm a ella...le gusta...emm...¿volar?

Spike se dio un facelpam mientras suspiraba

Twilight:jejeje es interesante lo que se no...

Spike:twilight solo admitelo no quieres hablar sobre el amor ¿no?

Twilight:pfff como crees ¿yo? claro que quiero hablar sobre cualquier cosa que tu quieras hablar jeje-se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba x3

Spike:porque no quieres hablar sobre el amor ¿?

Twilight:porque...¿no?

Spike:twilight admitelo eres mala mintiendo

Twilight:ash ok no quiero hablar sobre el amor porque...

Twilight fue interrumpida cuando vio que spike recibio una carta de la princesa celestia,que twilight agarro bruscamente mientras lo leia

Spike:que dice twilight

Twilight:dice que tenemos que ir a canterlot ahora...¡spike andando!-twilight alzo vuelo pero spike la detuvo

Spike:no deberias avisarle a las demas ¿?

Twilight:a claro si eje se me habia olvidado de decirle a las demas claro claro a las demas si jeje-se sonrojo de la verguenza

Spike:bueno vamos a buscarlas-abrio la puerta mientras salian

 **~Luego de avisarle a las demas chicas :v~**

Fluttershy:y para que debemos ir a canterlot

Twilight:no lo se pero pronto lo descubriremos

Applejack:bien andando chicas

Twilight:¡espera!no seria mas rapido si vamos volando

Pinkie:¡bobita pero algunas no tenemos alas!-dijo una entusiasmada y divertida pinkie pie x3

Twilight:pero podriamos llevarlas yo llevare a...rarity ¿?

Rarity:bien pero mas vale que tengas cuidado twilight

Rainbow:y yo a quien llevo eh ¿?

Twilight:tu llevaras a pinkie pie

Pinkie:yupiii vamonos dashie-se subio arriba de ella mientras movia su pata trasera en aviso a que levantara vuelo

Rainbow:ok las vemos alla si nos alcanzan jaja-fue lo mas rapido que pudo dejando a las demas

Fluttershy:bueno applejack vamonos...¡espera!...emm tu no pesas no

Applejack:hay terroncito de azucar no me creas gorda

Fluttershy:emm es que pareces emm un poco subida de...

Applejack:¡me estas diciendo gorda por mil corrales!

Fluttershy:olvidalo jeje-dijo intentando dejar de discutir mientras que applejack se subia arriba de ella ((no mal piensen pervertidos 7u7)

Fluttershy:bien vamonos-intento alzar vuelo pero como que applejack pesaba xD

Applejack:esto va a tardar muuucho

Rarity:twilight ten cuidado con mi peinado...¡vas muy rapido!-dijo rarity arriba de twilight mientras que esta intentaba volar lo mas rapido y a la vez lento posible x3

Twilight:debi elegir a pinkie pie T.T

Rarity:¿que dijiste?

Twilight:que eres mi mejor amiga jeje xD

Rarity:-.-

Rainbow:¡guuuju!sobrepasamos a las demas ponys aunque eso no era de sorprender no pinkie ¿?

Pinkie:oye dashie tienes cosquillas ¿?

Rainbow:n-nooo como crees jeje...

Pinkie:bueno vamos a ver 7u7-dijo acercando su casco a una de sus alas y le hacia cosquillas

Rainbow:p-pinkie no jajajaja no hagas eso jajajajajajajajaja-rainbow intento parar a pinkie pero pinkie solo le hacia mas cosquillas pero por accidente rainbow paro de volar haciendo que estes cayeran x3

Rainbow:ahhhh pinkie nunca vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo mientras caia

Pinkie:lo siento dashie es que me gusta verte reir :D-esta tambien caia x3

Rainbow:.-.

Pinkie:bueno ya deberias alzar vuelo ¿no?

Rainbow:a si claro vamos-dijo alzando vuelo mientras agarraba a pinkie y la ponia arriba de ella otra vez x3 (rainbowxpie a la vista 7u7 okno xD)

Al fin las manes six x3 llegaron a canterlot y fueron directamente al castillo de la princesa celestia donde la princesa celestia y luna estaban con una cara seria

Twilight:princesa celestia lo sentimos por la demora-dijo haciendo una reverencia y las otras hicieron lo mismo

Celestia:no hay porque hacer eso twilight sparkle despues de todo eres una princesa,te llame a ti porque necesito que vuelvas a canterlot high

Twilight:¿¡QUE!?

Celestia:volveras a canterlot high porque necesito que derrotes a unas enemigas muy poderosas ellas se robaron parte de mi magia que tenia antes,se hacen llamar las black magic (meh el mejor nombre que pude inventar :v)y ellas buscan dominar canterlot high

Twilight:¿como que se robaron su magia?

Celestia:las black magic antes eran mis amigas pero se aprovecharon de esa amistad y robaron parte de mi magia las despoje de equestria y decidieron conquistar canterlot high y supongo que despues de que conquisten canterlot high vendran a equestria

Twilight:entiendo princesa...

Celestia:a si que twilight sparkle ¿estas lista para tu nueva mision?

Twilight:yo...yo..-miro a sus amigas

Fluttershy:no te preocupes por nosotras estaremos bien-dijo mientras las demas asentian

Twilight:entonces si princesa si estoy lista

Celestia:muy bien ingresaras al portal ahora mismo-dijo señalando con su ala el portal que ya estaba listo para que entre twilight :v

Twilight:muy bien...hasta luego chicas o hasta que venga las extrañare

Todas menos twilight:nosotras tambien twilight

Twilight:spike vamonos

Rainbow:como diablos vino spike si nunca lo trajimos

Spike:bueno es uno de los misterios de la vida como porque rarity gusta de mi...

Rarity:¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?

Spike:dije hasta luego jejeje-se oculto atras de twilight como si twilight la protegiera :v

Applejack:te extrañaremos terroncito de azucar no sera lo mismo sin ti...

Rainbow:aunque no hacias mucho por nosotras...

Todas menos rainbow:¡RAINBOW!

Rainbow:quiero decir te extrañaremos twilight...!

Twilight:hasta luego chicas-dijo entrando al portal ¿que aventuras la esperarian?x3

* * *

 **Y HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL CAPITULO QUE TUBO QUE REACER :v FUE TAN TRISTE :.( OK NO TANTO X3 COMO SEA LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI ES QUE NO LO LLEGO A BORRAR POR LO INTELIGENTE QUE SOY OKNO X3**


	2. ¡Twilight volvio!

**HOLIWI VOLVI :) CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO PERO TENGO QUE AVISARLES ALGO ANTES YO SUBIRE LOS DIAS VIERNES Y FINES DE SEMANA RARA VEZ SUBIRE LOS DIAS DE SEMANA (?) ADEMAS QUE ESTOY EN EXAMENES,TRABAJOS,TAREAS Y BLA BLA BLA UNA FLOJERA X33 COMO SEA SOLO ESO LOS VEO MAS ABAJO DISFRUTEN MI CAPITULOO**

* * *

 **¡TWILIGHT VOLVIO!**

 **~My Little pony no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro~**

Twilight cruzo el portal que separaba a ponyville de canterlot high junto con su fiel acompañante spike,los dos al cruzar se encontraron con una chica muy alocada...

Twilight y Spike:¿PINKIE PIE?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y confundidos al ver al a chica enfrente suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

Pinkie;¡TWILIGHT Y SPIKE!¡VOLVIERON!¡ESTO MERITA UNA FIESTAAA!-dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo a los dos

Twilight:pinkie estoy muy feliz de volver a verte

Spike:yo tambien estoy feliz de volver a verte pinkie pie

Pinkie:¡HAN PASADO MUUUUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES MIENTRAS NO ESTABAN!¡VINIERON ALUMNOS NUEVOS,VINIERON LOS WONDERBOLTS!¡AH!¡Y VINO EL SEGUNDO ORGANIZADOR DE FIESTAS MAS GENIAL DEL MUNDO!-dijo lo mas rapido y claro que pudo pinkie pie

Twilight:vinieron alumnos ¿nuevos?,eso es fantastico...¿espera dijiste que vino el segundo organizador mas genial del mundo?

¿?:¡CLARO QUE SI!¡EL SEGUNDO MEJOR ORGANIZADOR DE FIESTAS!¡CHEESE SANDWICH!-dijo alguien atras de twilight y esta dio un salto para atras por el susto x33

Twilight:¡AHHH!-grito levemente para no alterar a nadie

Pinkie:¡CHEESE!

Cheese:¡PINKIE!

Spike:¡TWILIGHT!

Pinkie,cheese y twilight se le quedaron mirando con una cara de encerio ¿?

Spike:jejeje era solo una broma

Cheese:ese perro hablo ¿?

Spike:CLARO QUE NO...es decir...guau guau-ladro spike intentando sonar un cachorro bien actuado x33

Twilight:jeje es tu imaginacion los perros no hablan jeje-se altero y intento formar una sonrisa pero parecia una sonrisa nerviosa..

Cheese:¿ok?¡COMO SEA!¿ESTA LISTA LA MEJOR ORGANIZADORA DE FIESTAS PARA HACER LA MEJOR FIESTA PARA RAINBOW DASH?

Pinkie:¡CLARO QUE SI!¡ESOTY SUPER LISTA!

Cheese:¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD!

Twilight:oye pinkie jeje me presentas a tu amigo-dijo twilight arruinando a los par de tortolos x33

Pinkie:¡o claro se me habia olvidado!¡twilight el es cheese!¡cheese ella es twilight!-empujo levemente a twilight para que se acercara al chico era alto (tampoco jirafa x33)con pelo esponjado como el de su amiga pero de color marron oscuro con unos ojos verde claro

Cheese:¡un gusto twilight!

Twilight:el gusto es mio jeje

Pinkie:¡oigan que tal si vamos a ver a las demas van a estar muy emocionadas por la llegada de twilight!

Cheese:bueno ¡nos vemos luego pinkie pie!¡no olvides traer las decoraciones para la fiesta!-grito cheese llendose

Pinkie:¡oki doki loki andando!

Twilight:oye pinkie cheese es tu emm ¿novio? 7u7-le puso una sonrisa picara

Pinkie:¡twilight!c-como crees eso no...cheese ya tiene novia-puso una cara triste ante aquella respuesta

Twilight:¡oh!lo siento pinkie no quise emm decirte eso solo que tu y...¡olvidalo!-dijo twilight intentando dejar de sentir mal a su amiga

Spike:oigan y las demas donde estan ¿o rarity?-puso cara de enamorado al escuchar el nombre _rarity_ x33

Pinkie:las demas deben de estar en la sala de musica

Twilight y Spike:¡de acuerdo!

 **~En la sala de musica~**

En la sala de musica habia cuatro chicas discutiendo entre si y una la mas refinada de ellas era elegante y sofisticada y estamos hablando de rarity,otra y mucho mas sencilla y trabajadora que siempre era honesta con sus amigas y consigo misma,applejack,la otra era la mas timida y bondadosa le encantaba cuidar a los animales y ayudar a sus amigas era la timida de fluttershy,otra de ella la antigua enemiga de ellas que ahora intenta llevarse bien con todos aunque no lo logra muy bien ya que antes fue mala y desconsiderada pero entendio que la amistad lo podia todo,sunset shimmer,ellas estaban discutiendo por un cierto "inconveniente"con el regalo de la peli-arcoiris...

Applejack:se acerca el cumpleaños de rainbow dash y por decima vez no le regalaremos un vestido

Rarity:¡pero porque no!¡eso es lo mejor que alguien le puede dar a una cumpleañera!

Fluttershy:emm applejack tiene razon rarity a rainbow no le gustara bueno si le gustara pero no lo usara mucho tiene que ser algo que ella use...

Sunset:chicas chicas algo que pueda usar que tal si le regalamos una pelota...

Rarity:¡una pelota!es lo mejor que pueden regalar ¡una pelota!

Applejack:hay rarity al menos es mejor que un vestido que no usara

Rarity:¡ella si lo usara!

todas menos rarity:siii claro-dijeron con un sarcasmo muy notorio incluso fluttershy lo dijo x33

Rarity:¡hay bueno hagan lo que quieran!

Applejack:que tal si le regalamos un...

Sunset:¡un filete a lo maximo!

Todos:o.O

Rarity:mejor di que es un filete a la soarin 7u7

Applejack:jaja esa idea no esta mal rarity

Fluttershy:¡ya encerio!dejen de hablar del noviecito de dash...quiero decir emm soarin jeje

Rarity:incluso fluttershy cree que rainbow dash deberia estar con soarin

Applejack:hacen una linda pareja aunque...hay cierta molesta que quiere separarlos

Sunset:lightning dust es mi amiga no le digan asi..

Rarity:lo siento cariño es que emm es la verdad

Applejack:dime que nunca lightning a querido separar a rainbow y soarin por sus celos

Sunset:emm bueno...si es cierto pero no le digan asi a mi me cae bien

Todas:esta bien...

En eso alguien abre la puerta sin tocar y no era mas ni menos que pinkie pie...

Applejack:pinkie que te trae por aqui...

Pinkie:les traje una...¡SORPRESA!-dijo empujando a twilight haciendo que sus amigas se emocionaran

Todas:¡TWILIGHT!-fueron corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

Spike:y el pobre de spike T.T

Rarity:¡spike!volvio la dulcura-dijo acariciando la cabeza de spike tiernamente mientras este tenia los ojos de enamorado x33

Spike:jeje si spikey wikey volvio

Fluttershy:que gusto volver a verte twilight

Applejack:¡estamos tan felices!

Sunset:jeje todas te extrañabamos

Rarity:es tan lindo volver a tenerte con nosotras

Pinkie:¡AHORA SOMOS UNA FAMILIA!-dijo uniendose al abrazo

Twilight:me gusta verlas chicas jeje me agrade verlas a todas-dijo mirando a las chicas pero faltaba cierta chica de pelo arcoiris y ojos magente

Applejack:¿pasa algo terroncito de azucar?

Twilight:¿y rainbow dash?

Pinkie:¡ESTA EN EL GIMNASIO!¡VAMOS!

Todas:¡BUENO!

 **~En el gimnasio~**

Rainbow:* _bien rainbow no tienes de que preocuparte...¿o si? hay estas jugando contra lighting dust,no puedo creer que me gane esa...*-_ rainbow fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando una pelota le pego en la cabeza con demasiada fuerza haciendo que se cayera al suelo...

Lightning:¡fijate la proxima rainbow crash!-se burlo una chica un poco mas alta que ella con pelo color dorado,oro,amarillo (?)con ojos amarillos...

Rainbow:a...m-mi cabe...za-logro pronunciar mientras se sobaba el golpe fue fuerte pero no demasiado para dejarle un chichon x33

Spitifre:¡señorita lightning dust!¡la proxima vez trate de no golpear a su compañera en la cabeza!

Lightning:pfff pero profe esto es quemados o lo esquivas o pierdes-dijo mientras le mostraba la pelota y la tiraba a un compañera que le golpeo en la pierna

Chica:¡AUCH!mi pierna menza

Lightning:¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?

Chica:ajajaja quiero decir emm ¡adios!-huyo rapidamente de la escena x33

Lightning:como sea...no fue mi culpa y punto :v

Spitfire:buena excusa vamos a decirle a la directoria celestia a ver si se la cree

Lightning:todo es tu culpa rainbow crash

Spitfire:vamos señorita lightning dust ¡soarin!tu quedate con los chicos cuidandolos porque si no se escapan de la escuela a ver a sus noviecitos o noviecitas 7u7

Todos:¡claro que no!-dijeron todos sonrojados y colorados okno x333

Spitifre:como sea cuidalos...-se fue con lightning donde la directora celestia x3 y luna claro

Soarin:¡muy bien chicos vayan a cambiarse!-mando (el mandador okno xD)

Rainbow:oigan alguien me ayuda no ven que sigo tirada en el piso o que

Soarin:rainbow dash estas tirada en el piso

Rainbow:no ¿encerio?-se noto su sarcasmo x3

Soarin:quieres ayuda

Rainbow:noooo como crees

Soarin:eso fue sarcasmo¿?

Rainbow:solo ayudeme y ya-levanto una mano para que la ayudara pero por "accidente" x33 rainbow empujo a soarin haciendo que este cayera encima suyo 7u7

Rainbow:¿¡QUE DIABLOS!?¡QUITESE DE ENCIMA!-intento quitarlo de encima pero soarin el muy pervertido x33 se quedo quieto

Soarin:sabes te vez muy tierna haci-la miro,tenia unos hermosos ojos color magenta que combinaban con el color de su sonrojo x33

Rainbow:¡NO SOY TIERNA!¡Y QUITESE DE ENCIMA!

Soarin:¿y si no lo hago?-dijo acercandose a su cara

Rainbow:¿quiere apostar?-dijo tambien acercandose a su cara

Soarin:tal vez...-dijo soarin acercandose mas,sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse...

Rainbow:bueno "tal vez" me tenga que ir-lo empujo haciendo que este cayera de encima suyo y se levanto rapidamente y se fue con la cara toda sonrojada

Soarin:awww algun dia rainbow...-dijo tirado al suelo con un fuerte sonrojo

Rainbow:ufff casi me besa...casi-se sonrojo levemente al recordar lo de hace segundos x3

Pinkie:¡OYE DASH MIRA QUIEN VINO!-dijo señalando a twilight

Rainbow:¡TWILIGHT!-dijo abrazandole y acariciando su cabeza despeinandola x3

Twilight:¡hola rainbow!

Applejack:7u7

Rarity:7u7

Pinkie:7u7

Rainbow:¿que?

Rarity:¿quien sera la madrina?

Rainbow:¿¡QUE!?

Todas:jajajajaja

* * *

 **...Y FIN X3 AQUI EL CAPITULO 2 UWU AWWWW QUE BONITO EL SOARINXDASH :3**

 **Rarity:sigo insistiendo quien sera la madrina 7u7**

 **Applejack:obvio que yo terroncito de azucar**

 **Twilight:¡no sere yo!**

 **Candy Colors:no sere yo...**

 **Todas:-.-**

 **Candy Colors:T.T**

 **Pinkie:yo sere la madrina organizare la boda y todo**

 **Soarin:y yo disfrutare la luna de miel 7u7**

 **Rainbow:¡PERVERTIDO!**

 **Applejack:y asi lo prefieres 7u7**

 **Rainbow:maldita sea :v**

 **ME ALEGRA DE QUE LEAN MI HISTORIA (?) Y LES MANDO UN SALUDITO DESDE BUENOS AIRES X33 NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS COMENTARIOS PARA AYUDARME O CALIFICARME PARA QUE SIGA HACIENDO HISTORIAS MEJORES (?) LOS VEO LUEGO CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	3. Aunque te fuiste nunca te olvide

**CHAN CHAN CHAN :D VOLVIMOS CON EL TERCER CAPITULO X333 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AVISO QUE APARECERA CIERTO CHICO DE PELO AZUL...**

 **Soarin:¿yo?**

 **Rainbow:soarin tu no eres importante T.T**

 **Soarin:¡claro que si soy ete...el co-capitan de los wonderbolts!**

 **Rainbow:vuelvo a repetir tu no eres importante**

 **Soarin:T.T**

 **Candy Colors:eres famosito por tener de pareja a dash 7u7**

 **Rainbow:pfff bueno como sea mejor veamos el capitulo (sonrojada a mil)**

* * *

 **AUNQUE TE FUISTE JAMAS TE OLVIDE**

 **~My Little pony no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro~**

Las manes six x3 estaban caminando hacia la cafeteria,todas estaban alegres por la llegada de su amiga y como no estarlo si antes de que ella se fuera habian derrotado a las sirenas (no vi equestria girls T.T pero me se un poco de la pelicula xDD)...

Applejack:y dinos terroncito de azucar que has estado haciendo en emm tu mundo...

Twilight:bueno eh estado ocupandome de asuntos como mi nuevo labor de princesa

Rarity:ser una princesa debe ser muy fascinante ¿verdad?

Twilight:bueno emm no se si se llamaria asi pero supongo que si...

Applejack:bueno terroncito de azucar vamos a comer un rato el viaje debio abrirte el apetito (solo cruzo el portal applejack no cruzo el mundo entero xDD)

Twilight:si pero antes debo ir al baño jeje

Applejack:ok te esperaremos en la mesa y te traeremos comida

Twilight:claro ya vuelvo-se fue al baño pero antes de entrar al baño choco con alguien 7u7 cayendo ella (ella nomas xDD)

Twilight:¡AUCH!fijate por don...¿¡FLASH!?

Flash:¿¡TWILIGHT!?...¡TWILIGHT!-le dio un gran abrazo mientras twilight se sonrojaba y recibia el abrazo 7u7 (tengan en cuenta de que twilight seguia tirada pero no por completo estaba como tirada pero sentada xDD)

Twilight:flash que gusto verte jeje...-intento decir aun abrazandolo

Flash:si jeje...oh lo siento te sigo abrazando jeje...es que...te extrañe-se sonrojo a mil y dejo de abrazar a twilight mientras la ayudaba a pararse

Twilight:¿extrañarme?¿me extrañaste?...bueno yo...-se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba-..tambien te extrañe

Flash:¿donde has estado?...bueno tambien me preocupe...

Twilight:n-no tenias q-que preocuparte jeje estaba emm estaba emm...-intento inventar algo-emm estube de viaje a manehattan (creo que asi se escribe :v)

Flash:¿por 7 meses?-levanto una ceja

Twilight:¡7 meses!wow es que jeje..ya sabes pasa el tiempo volando cuanto estas en manehattan jeje-formo una sonrisa nerviosa intentando actuar normal aunque le estaba costando errores

Flash:¿?bueno supongo que se te paso el tiempo volando...

Twilight:claro que si jeje paso tan rapido siete meses jeje

Flash:...claro...¡oye quieres escuchar mi nueva cancion!...cuando tu no estuvistes emm...me dedique a hacerte una cancion-volvio a sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada a otra parte

Twilight:¡ME HICISTE UNA CANCION!...quiero decir me hiciste una cancion jeje-se emociono mientras tambien desviaba la vista

Flash:si...¿entonces?

Twilight:¿entonces?...¡ah!...si si quiero escucharla-sonrio de una manera un tanto tierna

Flash:de acuerdo que tal si vamos a la sala de musica..a si estamos emm a solas...

Twilight:¿¡a solas!?...quiero decir claro si a solas...solo para escuchar musica jeje si eso nada mas para eso ¿verdad?-twilight habia malentendido las palabras de flash :v y se creyo otra cosa 7u7,pero luego recordo que no se podria escuchar la musica enfrente de todos los estudiantes ya que era una cancion dedicada solo para ella

Flash:bien vamos-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de twilight y la llevaba a la sala de musica los dos con el rostro sonrojado y desviando la mirada,hubo un silencio total hasta que llegaron a la sala de musica donde flash agarro su guitarra (osea es cancion de amor con guitarra xDD),mientras que twilight se sentaba en una sillita x3

Twilight:bueno emm...

Flash:bueno emm..

 **EMPIEZA MUSICA XDDD:**

 _Desde que que te vi,no pude creer lo que senti (osea no se hacer canciones a si que no jusguen xDD)_

 _tu corazon me enamoro me volvi loco de amoooor por tiiii_

 _nunca imagine sentir algo tan especial...¿esto es amor?..solo quiero pasar mis dias contigo amoooor_

 _eres un corazon tan especial me ena..._

 **FIN DE UNA MUSICA MUY RARA XDD:**

Rainbow:emm hola flash...¡a ahi estas twilight!-dijo rainbow entrando por la puerta bruscamente mientras veia a dos tortolitos sonrojados x33

Twilight:¿r-rainbow?-dijo mientras tenia un tick en el ojo izquierdo xDD osea queria matar a rainbow por arruinar su momento especial con flash 7u7

Flash:r-rainbow q-que haces...aqui-dijo este tambien con un tick en el ojo xDD y a la vez sonrojado

Rainbow:ummm?arruine algo?-tomo a twilight mientras los miraba a los dos

Twilight:nooooo rainbow no arruinaste ¡nada!-replico sarcasticamente

Rainbow:ok entonces vamonos..¡te veo luego flash!-se llevo a twilight mientras dejaba a un flash sonrojado

Flash:twilight...-susurro mientras veia a twilight alejarse con rainbow

Rainbow:bueno las chicas te estaban esperando y como te tardabas...¿estas bien?-noto que twilight estaba con un ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados

Twilight:si como no voy a estarlo...si arruinaste mi momento con flash-dijo sacasticamente

Rainbow:a si que...¿tu momento con flash eh?-le puso una mirada picara

Twilight:e-es decir...¡mira es soarin!-señalo a otra parte mientras que rainbow rapidamente volteo a ver xDD

Rainbow:¿DONDE?-lo busco con la mirada y luego de 5 segundos...

Rainbow:¡TWILIGHT!-grito enojada notando que su amiga ya no estaba

 **~En otro lado con twilight~**

Twilight:uff rainbow casi descubre que me gusta...¡no!tal vez solo emm crea que flash es...lindo...nononononono twilight controlate respira,inala y...

Rainbow:¡corre!-rainbow aparecio atras de twilight con una sonrisa macabra x33

Twilight:¡RAINBOW!y-yo e...¿ese no es soarin?-señalo atras de rainbow pero ella ni volteo a ver

Rainbow:no caere en ese truco de nuevo twilight...

Soarin:¡hola rainbow!-dijo este atras de rainbow

Rainbow:¿S-SOARIN?-esta se sonrojo a mil intentando no parecer anormal xDD

Twilight:seria muy bonito quedarme pero recorde que tengo que ir al baño jeje-dijo huyendo de la escena xDD

Rainbow:n-no me dejes aqui twilight-susurro esta con la cara sonrojada y soarin al lado de ella

Soarin:umm?todo bien?

Rainbow:si como no estarlo...oye recorde que emm tengo que ir a...emm a traer...a...¡a!

Soarin:¿A?

Rainbow:¡A...DIOS!-dijo esta yendose para los que no entendieron es adios no a dios x333 son dos cosas muy diferentes o.O

Soarin:...¿?y ahora que hago...¡yase ire a comer pie de manzana!-este se fue a comer pie de manzana xDD

* * *

 **Y FIN...FUE UN POCO EXTRAÑO ESTE CAPITULO XDDD**

 **Rainbow:siii claro un "poco"**

 **Twilight:al menos ya aparecio flash :)**

 **Flash:¿que cosa?**

 **Twilight:asfeogorjheutu**

 **Rainbow:debes superar los nervios al estar con flash 7u7**

 **Soarin:si como tu los superaste conmigo 7u7**

 **Rainbow:y a ti quien te invito :,v**

 **Soarin:me desprecian 7n7**

 **Rainbow:claro que n...bueno si xDD**

 **Candy Colors:bueno ya nos vemos en el proximo capitulo 7u7 dejen sus reviews y sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan en el proximo capitulo apareceran fancy pants,caramel y big mac espera big mac¿?porque no discord ¿?**

 **Applejack:porque discord gusta de celestia ademas...¿sabes cuantos años tiene?**

 **Candy Colors:ete...¿15?**

 **Applejack:olvidare que dijiste eso -.- tiene como...una decada ¿?**

 **Candy Colors:u.u algo interesante que no sabia candy bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulooo**


End file.
